Nous n'oublierons jamais
by Aelim
Summary: Ils se sont battus. Certains ont donné leur vie. Ils défendaient leur famille, leur vie, leur amis, leur liberté... Et même s'ils ne sont plus là, nous n'oublierons jamais ce qu'ils ont fait. - Recueil de OS sur différents personnages de la guerre -
1. Prologue  Photos de famille

**Titre: **Nous n'oublierons jamais

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnages principaux: **Différents à chaque chapitre... Ici Harry et Teddy

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Drama**  
><strong>

**Note: **Recueil de OS sur différents personnages de L'Ordre du phénix, de l'AD et autres ayant subi la guerre et Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Au premier plan il y a Hermione, derrière elle Ron tire la langue, passant son bras autour de mes épaules. On aperçoit les rideaux rouges d'un lit du dortoir de Gryffondor, sûrement celui de Neville au vu des photos accrochées au mur.<p>

On est encore très jeune, en début de deuxième année, les dents d'Hermione sont encore trop longues et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés. Ma cravate est défaite, j'avais encore du mal à faire les nœuds.

A cette époque rien ne pouvait nous séparer.

Une autre photo. Quelques années plus tard. Nous trois, toujours. La une de la Gazette. Après la mort de Voldemort. Le papier est fripé, nos visages aussi. Fatigués d'avoir trop pleuré nos morts. Dans un coin de la photo on aperçoit à peine un couffin posé derrière nous. Teddy.

Une agrafe relie le bout de journal à une autre photo. L'AD. Photo prise après un entraînement marquant apparemment. La joie brille dans les yeux de chacun. Le courage. La fierté. L'espoir. Fred et George sourient de toutes leurs dents, leurs poing levés en signe de victoire. Padma et Parvati prennent des poses précieuses. Je repose la photo. Quelqu'un a écrit derrière, à l'encre rouge. "Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait".

Cette inscription. Je la retrouve encore, quelques photos plus loin. La photo que Maugrey m'avait donné, L'Ordre du phénix lors de la première guerre, est rangée dans une enveloppe. Avec elle une seconde image, L'Ordre reformé. J'ai du mal à trouver quelqu'un d'encore en vie sur ces photos. Je ferme les yeux. Leurs visages sont encore là.

Ceux de la première photos ont été décimés pendant la première guerre, les survivants ont presque tous succombé à la deuxième ou sont morts depuis. Mrs. Figg est morte de vieillesse il y a quelques années, ce sont ses chats qui ont alerté les voisins. Abelforth l'a suivi, quelques mois après, ainsi qu'Ephias Doge. Sur la trentaines de membres que comptait l'Ordre à l'époque seuls restent Kingsley, Hagrid et les Weasleys. Dedalus Diggle est mort il y a quelques mois, un accident.

Sur l'enveloppe contenant les deux photos, la même inscription à l'encre rouge. "nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait".

Je me lève. La boite tombe. Les photos s'éparpillent. de l'encre rouge. Partout. La même inscription. "Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait". Sur cette photo de Cédric lors d'un match de Quiddich. Sur cette photo de jeunesse, où Rogue et maman jouent dans un parc. Ici encore, derrière l'image de Molly avec ses frères.

Mais c'est surtout une photo qui attire mon regard. Une photo. Sur laquelle cette phrase se répète à l'infini. Les inscriptions se mélangent. Mais c'est toujours la même phrase, écrite et écrite encore dans cette même encre rouge. Le papier est gondolé. Des larmes ont coulé sur cette image.

Je la retourne.

Un mariage. Une robe blanche toute simple. Des cheveux roses. Un costume abîmé. Un air fatigué. La joie dans leurs regards. L'amour. Le bonheur. Le courage. Lupin. Tonks.

L'inscription qu'il a écrit et écrit encore. De son écriture encore tremblotante, de sa calligraphie de petit garçon. Avec son crayon rouge qu'Andromeda lui avait offert "Pour bien travailler à l'école".

Un orphelin.

Un orphelin, comme ces guerres en ont fabriqué tant.

Un orphelin qui sait pourquoi ses parents sont morts.

Pour qu'il ne vive pas dans le monde qu'un fou avait créé.

Je repose la photo et me glisse hors du bureau, dans le couloir, deuxième porte à droite.

Comme tu as l'air fragile dans ton petit lit.

Moi non plus je n'oublierais pas.

Je n'oublierais jamais.

Pour eux, pour ce qu'il ont fait.

Mais aussi pour toi.

Car toi aussi tu fais un sacrifice.

_Nous n'oublierons jamais ce que vous avez fait_

* * *

><p><strong>Amour<strong>

**Coeur**

**Joie**

**Aelim**_  
><em>


	2. Londubat

**Titre: **Nous n'oublierons jamais

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnages principaux: **Différents à chaque chapitre... Franck et Alice Londubat

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Drama

**Note: **Recueil de OS sur différents personnages de L'Ordre du phénix, de l'AD et autres ayant subi la guerre et Voldemort. En 4 grandes parties. La partie 1 se situe dans les années 70-80 avant la chute de Voldemort.

**Partie 1 – Les sacrifiés**

Chapitre 1 – Alice et Franck Londubat:

Un bruit de clé dans la serrure. Un sort de protection. Puis un autre. Encore.  
>C'est devenu une habitude. Se protéger. Essayer de survivre, essayer de combattre.<br>Elle s'assoit sur le canapé, elle tremble. Elle vient encore de tuer quelqu'un. Un mangemort. Et encore une fois ils ont frôlé la mort. Surtout lui.  
>Elle a peur. Peur pour lui. Peur pour l'homme qu'elle aime.<br>Peur pour l'enfant qu'elle porte.  
>Elle le sait depuis deux jours.<br>Elle ne lui en a pas parlé.  
>Élever un enfant dans ce monde, une folie... Pourtant elle ne se résout pas à avorter.<br>Pourtant tout en elle rêve de le garder.

Il se laisse tomber à coté d'elle et lui prends les mains, il sourit.  
>Aujourd'hui elle l'a sauvé. Encore.<br>Hier c'était lui.  
>Dans quelques heures ils doivent retrouver l'Ordre pour une réunion.<br>Il a peur.  
>Peur de découvrir la pièce encore plus vide que la dernière fois. Peur de découvrir qu'il manque encore quelqu'un.<br>Ses amis disparaissent. Et il a peur qu'elle disparaisse aussi. Sa raison de se battre, sa raison d'espérer.

Elle essaye de se calmer.  
>Elle n'aime pas tuer. Même un mangemort.<br>Elle l'a tué, dans un cri de haine et de rage. Parce qu'il avait osé.  
>Il avait osé lui jeter un sort. A lui.<br>Ce qu'elle n'aime pas c'est cette rage. Cette folie meurtrière qui l'habite quand il est en danger. Cette envie de tuer tous ceux qui pourraient lui faire du mal.  
>Parce qu'elle l'aime.<br>Parce que c'est lui.  
>Parce que c'est elle.<p>

Il étale doucement de la pommade sur son bras, le maléfice du mangemort lui brule la peau.  
>Il demandera à quelqu'un d'y jeter un œil lors de la réunion.<br>Il se tourne vers elle, elle est belle.  
>Il a peur pour elle, peur que cette guerre ne la détruise à petit feu, de l'intérieur.<br>Elle a déjà beaucoup changé.  
>Il l'a prend dans ses bras, essayant de lui faire croire que tout peu s'arranger.<br>Que tout peu changer.

Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassent. Il se touchent. Ils s'aiment.  
>Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire.<br>Et espérer.

Sa voix résonne dans le silence complice dans lequel ils reprennent leur souffle, haletants.  
>Sa voix se brise. Elle reprends. Elle lui en parle.<br>Cet enfant.  
>Cet espoir.<br>Cette peur.  
>Cette joie.<p>

Et il la serre dans ses bras comme si il n'y avait qu'elle. Il pleure de joie et l'embrassant encore.  
>Il découvre une nouvelle raison d'espérer, une nouvelle raison de se battre.<br>Pour lui.  
>Pour cet enfant.<br>Pour elle.  
>Pour cette famille.<br>Croire que l'espoir naissant pourrait contrer le mal qui guettait dehors.

Ils s'enlacent encore et ils rêvent, ils rêvent qu'après la guerre...  
>Après la guerre... Un monde en paix, une famille pleine de joie, un enfant, des rires, de l'amour.<br>Ils rêvent en s'aimant de plus belle. En chérissant cet enfant attendu.  
>Il rêvent.<p>

Neville naquit huit mois plus tard. Et la vie leur accorda un an, trois mois et un jour de répit.  
>Pas une seconde de plus.<p>

Le 31 octobre 1981 la porte vole en éclat.  
>Le cauchemar commence par un rire. Puis les cris. Souffrance.<p>

Elle tends la main vers lui, dans un cri de douleur.

Il tends la main vers elle.

Leurs doigts se referment sur du vide.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le premier vrai chapitre, je pense qu'ils vont tous être aussi courts mais pas tous sur le même modèle.<p>

Amour

Coeur

Joie

Aelim


	3. Fabian et Gideon Prewett

**Titre: **Nous n'oublierons jamais

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnages principaux: **Différents à chaque chapitre... Les frères de Molly Weasley

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Drama

**Note: **Recueil de OS sur différents personnages de L'Ordre du phénix, de l'AD et autres ayant subi la guerre et Voldemort. En 4 grandes parties, la partie 1 se situe dans les années 70-80 avant la chute de Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Partie 1 – Les sacrifiés<p>

Chapitre 2 – Fabian et Gideon Prewett:

C'était Molly qui les avait invités. Tout d'abord pour qu'ils voient leurs neveux. Et puis pour garder vivace un semblant de famille. C'était pourtant risqué. Le Terrier était souvent surveillé et les deux frères étaient recherchés par de nombreux mangemorts. Mais ils avaient besoin de voir leur famille, et c'est avec l'image de leurs jeunes neveux dans la tête qu'ils bravèrent le froid de décembre pour se rendre au Terrier.

Bill avait maintenant cinq ans. Il parlait sans faire de fautes et semblait comprendre les appréhensions des adultes. Charlie allait avoir trois ans, et il courait déjà plus vite que les gnomes de jardin qu'il semblait avoir plaisir à capturer.  
>Les deux frères étaient déjà très complices et leurs oncles les regardaient avec fierté, contemplant une version d'eux plus jeune et poussant leur sœur à enfanter d'une petite fille.<p>

Arthur leur servit à chacun un verre de Whisky pur feu, que Molly avala d'un coup sec avec une grimace.

- Si je dois encore avoir un enfant autant que je profite de ne pas être enceinte pour boire un coup!

Ses frères rirent.  
>Fabian la resservit et leva son verre<p>

- A la famille.

- Et quelle puisse durer toujours, murmura Gideon en entrechoquant son gobelet contre celui de son frère.

- Toujours, dit Arthur d'une voix ferme en contemplant ses fils qui riaient.

- Toujours, répéta Molly dans un souffle.

Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine chercher les plateaux de petits fours. C'était aussi pour cette raison que Fabian et Gideon avaient accepté de prendre le risque de venir jusqu'au Terrier: la cuisine de leur sœur leur manquait.  
>Elle revint, les bras chargés de plats garnis.<p>

- Merlin merci, Molly, s'exclama Gideon, tu n'as pas idée à quel point nous mangeons mal ces temps-ci, Fabian veut toujours faire la cuisine mais je crois qu'il a hérité des dons de mère!

- Son frère s'exclafa et murmura à Arthur

- Je crois bien que si Molly n'avait pas été là quand nous étions enfants, mère nous aurait empoisonés par erreur, et père ne savait que préparer du porridge! Le don de Molly a été une bénédiction!

- C'est une bénédiction pour quiconque à la chance de gouter à sa cuisine, dit Arthur avec philosophie.

Il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Les enfants s'étaient approchés, humant la délicieuse odeur des petits fours au fromages, leurs préférés. Malheureusement pour eux, ceux-ci étaient également les favoris de leur oncle Gideon qui subtilisa le plateau sous leur nez et leur tira la langue.  
>Devant l'air abattu des deux garçons il leur conceda un petit four chacun, puis s'enfuit avec le plateau, courant dans le salon. Bill comprit que c'était un jeu et le poursuivit en riant alors que Charlie les regardait courir avec de grands yeux perdus.<br>Quand son oncle l'attrapa pour lui fourrer dans les mains une dizaine de petits fours il poussa un petit cri de joie qui fit rire toute sa famille.

Fabian, Molly et Arthur les regardaient tourner dans le salon, se chamaillant comme les enfants qu'il étaient presque tous. Gideon se laissa malgré tout tomber sur le canapé pour reprendre son souffle, n'étant plus aussi en forme que son âme d'enfant le désirait et adressa un sourire canaille à sa sœur qui éclata de rire.

Il faisait bon vivre dans cette famille.

Le repas se déroula dans la même ambiance de joie. Il ne fallait pas parler de la guerre, elle était déjà au cœur de leur vie, pourquoi gâcher de si bons moment?  
>Mais quand les assiettes étaient vides et que les rires des enfants s'étaient doucement éteints, remplacés par de doux ronflements, quand l'alcool commençait à délier les langues et que la chaleur du foyer paraissait hors du monde, la guerre revenait. Comme insidieuse dans cette soirée trop douce et tranquille.<br>Elle se faufilait par la cheminée et se glissait doucement dans la conversation, par la bouche d'Arthur.

- Dumbledore à renoncé à chercher Caradoc.

- Caradoc Dearborn? Interrogea Gideon

Molly acquiesça en silence. Elle savait que ce n'étais pas la réponse espérée par son frère. Caradoc avait été un des ses amis et une grande aide depuis le début de la guerre.  
>Arthur continua<p>

- Il pense que Vous-savez-qui s'est occupé de lui personnellement. Je suis désolé.

Ça avait déjà été le cas pour Dorcas. Une sorcière extrêmement puissante. Quand, lors d'une expédition son corps démembré avait été retrouvé, la douleur défigurant ses traits Molly n'avait pu dormir pendant plusieurs jours, l'image de son amie figée dans sa mémoire.  
>Le silence emplit la pièce. Chacun sentant peser sur ses épaules la perte de leurs compagnons.<br>Arthur posa sa main sur le bras de son beau-frère et changea, un peu maladroitement de sujet.

- La femme de Bones à accouché. Une petite fille. Il est très heureux.

Fabian repris, avec un sourire forcé

- Une fille... Voilà ce qu'il vous manque! Molly, Arthur, il serait temps de nous donner une petite nièce...

- Ne soyons pas trop pressés, répondit sa sœur d'une voix malicieuse, William n'a que cinq ans et Charlie bientôt trois, ils sont déjà bien épuisants! J'aimerais avoir un enfant plus calme la prochaine fois!

- Apparemment cela n'est pas le trait de caractère le plus répandu dans la famille! Ce sont bien des Prewetts... Et des Weasleys! Continua Arthur

Ils sourirent, jetant un regard tendre aux deux enfants endormis sur le canapé.  
>La soirée était déjà bien avancée et les deux frères se préparèrent à rentrer, partageant un dernier verre et répétant l'espoir formulé quelques heures auparavant.<p>

- A la famille

- Et quelle puisse durer...

- Toujours.

- Toujours, répéta Molly en regardant ses frères s'éloigner dans la nuit glacée.

Ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle les vit.

* * *

><p>Deuxième one-shot, deuxième "chapitre" consacré comme vous avez pu le constater aux deux frères de Molly assassinés par cinq mangemorts pendant la première guerre. Comme on ne sait pas vraiment quand ils ont été tués, j'ai choisi de placer l'histoire en 1974, en tout début de décembre (Charlie fête ses trois ans le 12 décembre 1974).<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à un personnage évoqué dans cet OS... Tsoin tsoin... Et sera le dernier de la première partie (3 OS par partie)

Amour

Cœur

Joie

**Aelim**


	4. Edgar Bones

**Titre: **Nous n'oublierons jamais

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnages principaux: **Différents à chaque chapitre... Edgar Bones, membre de l'Ordre

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Drama

**Note: **Recueil de OS sur différents personnages de L'Ordre du phénix, de l'AD et autres ayant subi la guerre et Voldemort. En 4 grandes parties, la partie 1 se situe dans les années 70-80 avant la chute de Voldemort. J'avoue que j'aurais bien aimé publier ces OS séparément mais certains personnages (comme Edgar Bones) étant trop secondaires dans les livres je n'aurais pas pu les classer... Tsoin tsoin!

* * *

><p>Partie 1 – Les sacrifiés<p>

Chapitre 3 – Edgar Bones:

La rue était vide et silencieuse. Le soir tombait à peine sur les maisons de cette petite ville d'Écosse. Par les fenêtres illuminées on apercevait de nombreuses familles en train de dîner ou regardant les informations.

Au numéro un, Mark quinze ans claquait la porte du salon au nez de ses parents en hurlant que personne ne le comprenait.  
>Au numéro deux, Alice cinq ans pleurait pour avoir encore un peu de dessert.<br>Au numéro trois, Lauren et Lina sept et neuf ans se disputaient pour la télécommande.  
>Au numéro quatre, Paul vingt ans parlait de sa fiancée à ses parents en coupant le rôti.<br>Au numéro cinq, Edward contemplait le ventre de sa femme dans lequel, il en était persuadé flottait un futur champion, Nick moins trois mois.  
>Au numéro six, Sandra et Peter trois et huit ans, chacun assis sur un fauteuil regardaient un dessin animé en riant joyeusement.<br>Au numéro sept, Karen soufflait les bougies de son dixième anniversaire, ses parents chantaient.  
>Au numéro huit, Christopher et Elizabeth se plongeaient dans de vieux albums de famille en se remémorant leurs souvenirs.<br>Au numéro neuf Kelly, Betty et Mary, onze, treize et seize ans dévoraient de nombreuses ailes de poulet sous le regard outré de leur mère maigre comme un clou.  
>Au numéro dix, Jared six mois se laissait doucement bercer par sa grand-mère.<p>

Mais tout cela n'intéressait pas l'homme qui marchait d'un pas vif dans Brokehill street.  
>Il n'écoutait pas les rires, les pleurs, les cris et les chants.<br>Il ne regardait pas les sourires, les larmes, les grimaces et les baisers.  
>Son visage était couvert d'un masque.<br>Et il marchait vers le numéro onze.

Edgar ferma la porte de son bureau et poussa un soupir. Ses cheveux tombaient devant ses yeux et il les repoussa d'un revers de main. Ils descendaient désormais jusqu'à sa mâchoire. En les laissant pousser ainsi il allait bientôt avoir la même coupe que sa sœur. Il sourit à cette idée et les rangea derrière ses oreilles.  
>Il continuait à travailler malgré tout, malgré la guerre. Il n'aurait pas pu laisser sa famille dans le besoin et se consacrer uniquement à l'Ordre. Sa femme avait accouché depuis deux mois. Elle parlait déjà de retourner au combat<br>Il ne voulait pas. Il disait que sa fille avait besoin d'elle, elle était si petite. Ses deux autres enfants aussi.  
>La vérité c'était que lui avait besoin de la savoir à la maison.<br>A l'abri.  
>Il voulait se battre pour construire un monde meilleur où élever sa famille.<br>Et surtout qu'elle reste en sécurité.

Il avait besoin de marcher pour rentrer et cela était dangereux, pour plus de sécurité il aurait du transplaner directement chez lui. Mais les barrières anti-transplanage qu'il avait installé l'en empêchaient. Il fallait protéger sa famille avant tout.

Il quitta donc le bâtiment, tenant fermement sa baguette dans sa main gauche. Il comptait bien rentrer entier.

Dans la ruelle le vent soufflait doucement, l'été était presque là. L'odeur des poubelles ayant macéré toute la journée au soleil lui fit faire la grimace. Ses semelles claquaient contre les pavés, la douce clameur de la ville arrivait à ses oreilles. Il était tard, et en cette fin de semaine les jeunes moldus s'installaient sur les terrasses pour profiter de la douceur printanière. Edgar se fondit dans la foule et se laissa porter vers des rues moins fréquentées.

Une fois à l'abri des regards il murmura un Lumos et agita sa baguette dans les airs.  
>Le bus apparu.<br>La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une voix grave s'écria

- Edgar! Tu es en retard ce soir, nous allions bientôt passer par chez toi. Tu as de la chance, Mrs Bardwolf s'arrête juste à Perrington!

- Merci Pleasance, merci. Voilà le billet.

Il tendit un petit bout de papier à la femme qui lui faisait face, elle était blonde, avec un sourire éclatant. Mais, malheureusement pour elle c'était les seules choses qui, dans son physique pouvaient rappeler qu'elle avait été séduisante. C'était la femme du conducteur, le vieil Ernie Danlmur et son visage était aussi vallonné que sa région natale, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Edgar salua le conducteur et s'assit au pied d'un des lits en cuivre qui meublaient le bus. Il préférait s'asseoir dans l'allée, pour éviter au maximum d'être ballotté dans tous les sens par la conduite approximative d'Ernie.

Ce fût tout de même en titubant qu'il descendit à la lisière de Perrington avec Eugenia Bardwolf. Celle ci le regarda d'un air mauvais avant de s'éclipser rapidement.  
>Il devait marcher quelques minutes en descendant ici mais il préférait s'aérer, le Magicobus lui provoquant toujours une sensation nauséeuse.<br>L'air était plus frais en Écosse. Et cette impression de froid s'amplifia au mur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa rue, répandant dans ses veines un message de peur.  
>Le sorcier franchit en courant les derniers mètres qui le séparait du bout de Brokehill street puis se figea.<p>

Elle était là.  
>Flottant dans les airs.<br>Répandant sa lumière sur les maisons environnantes.  
>Elle était là.<br>Au dessus de sa maison.

La marque.

Son cœur s'était glacé, son cerveau lui hurlant un message de panique.  
>Un message qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.<br>Ce fut presque en rampant sous le poids de sa douleur qu'il atteignit la porte de sa maison et l'ouvrit brutalement. Elle claqua contre le mur avec force. Puis le silence se fit.  
>Sur le pas de la porte Edgar Bones tomba à genoux, les larmes recouvrant son visage tandis qu'il contemplait les corps sans vie de sa femme et de ses trois enfants.<p>

Il y eu un bruissement de cape et un éclair vert.  
>Et pendant le centième de seconde où Edgar comprit ce qu'il se passait, il fut heureux.<p>

Il y eu un bruissement de cape et un éclair vert.  
>Il allait bientôt les rejoindre.<p>

La rue était vide et silencieuse, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps. Les fenêtres s'éteignaient une à une.  
>Au numéro un, Mark descendait doucement les escalier pour embrasser ses parents.<br>Au numéro deux, Alice dormait à poings fermés, blottie contre son ours en peluche.  
>Au numéro trois, Lauren et Lina redemandaient une histoire.<br>Au numéro quatre, les parents de Paul se félicitaient que leur fils s'engage.  
>Au numéro cinq, Edward et sa femme regardaient émus l'échographie de leur futur enfant.<br>Au numéro six, Sandra et Peter se brossaient les dents de concert en se chamaillant.  
>Au numéro sept, Karen jetait un regard passionné sur sa nouvelle console de jeu, avant de plonger dans le sommeil.<br>Au numéro huit, Christopher et Elizabeth buvaient une dernière tisane en zappant.  
>Au numéro neuf, Mary et sa mère embrassaient les deux plus jeunes avant de retourner au salon.<br>Au numéro dix, Jared pleurait, réclamant sa tétine.

Mais tout cela n'intéressait pas l'homme masqué qui quittait d'un pas vif Brokehill street, laissant derrière lui une famille anéantie.

* * *

><p>Dernier OS de cette partie... Sur le personnage profondément méconnu Edgar Bones... Ce qui m'a permit de faire un peu n'importe quoi! Edgar Bones est le frère d'Amelia Bones (présidente du Magenmagot) et l'oncle de Susan Bones de Poufsouffle.<p>

La prochaine époque (avec aussi trois OS) commencera a partir du premier tome jusqu'au retour de Voldemort dans le tome 4.

Amour.

Cœur.

Joie.

**Aelim**


	5. Arabella Figg

**Titre: **Nous n'oublierons jamais

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnages principaux: **Différents à chaque chapitre... Ici Arabella Figg

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Drama

**Note: **Recueil de OS sur différents personnages de L'Ordre du phénix, de l'AD et autres ayant subi la guerre et Voldemort. En 4 grandes parties: La partie 1 se situe dans les années 70-80 avant la chute de Voldemort et la deuxième partie se situe entre le premier tome et la résurrection de Voldemort.

Nous voilà donc à la deuxième partie de cet hommage, qui me tiens à cœur, rendu à de nombreux personnages bien trop souvent négligés.

Partie 2 – Préserver la paix

Chapitre 1 – Arabella Figg:

La lumière du 4 rue Privet Drive s'éteignit brusquement et le chat qui se tenait à quelques mètres du portail cligna deux fois des yeux. Un miaulement se fit entendre au bout de la rue. Il vit tout d'abord une paire d'yeux scintillants dans la nuit, puis un museau fin et, enfin le chat roux apparut. Il vint se placer à coté de Patounet et celui-ci reconnu Mignonnette.  
>Patounet s'éloigna dans l'obscurité, sortant de la rue et se dirigeant vers Wisteria Walk, il marcha jusqu'au numéro quinze et passa par la chatière.<p>

- Patounet? Rien à signaler?

S'enquit une voix faible et douce.  
>Le chat traversa le couloir et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de la vieille femme en ronronnant.<p>

- Parfait, tout va bien alors. J'ai envoyé Mignonnette prendre la relève.

Patounet miaula doucement.  
>Deux gros chats noirs et blancs entrèrent dans la pièce d'un pas décidé et s'installèrent eux aussi sur les genoux de Mrs. Figg.<p>

- Pompom! Mistigri! Je ne suis pas un fauteuil! S'exclama cette dernière d'un ton outré.

Elle se leva alors, laissant les chats retomber doucement sur le canapé. Elle se sentait détendue. Tout se passait bien depuis treize ans. Treize ans durant lesquels ses chats se relayaient tous les jours devant la demeure des Dursleys. Treize ans durant lesquels, malgré les privations et la solitude, le jeune Harry Potter vivait tranquillement.  
>Elle avait pourtant craint que de nombreux sorciers apprennent l'endroit ou était caché le survivant et viennent le déranger. Mais Dumbledore avait apparemment réussi à entretenir le secret car, à part une dizaine de sorciers les cinq dernières années et deux autres quelques mois après l'arrivée du jeune Potter, personne n'était venu troubler la normalité de Little Whinging. Et elle espérait bien que tout reste ainsi.<p>

C'est à l'instant même où cette pensée traversa son esprit qu'un miaulement d'alerte retenti dans la rue. Les trois chats se levèrent du canapé, les oreilles dressées, et sortirent à toute allure.  
>Arabella les regarda partir d'un air décidé et empoigna son manteau. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et resta dans l'allée, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse un chat noir et blanc.<p>

- Pompom, que se passe t'il?

Le chat miaula et se lécha la gorge, puis il se gratta la joue de sa patte droite.

- Bien, j'arrive.

La vielle femme s'avança dans la rue, éclairée par les seules lumières des lampadaires. Ses petites chaussures à talons claquaient sur le bitume, c'est ainsi que l'homme l'entendit arriver.  
>Un déclic se fit entendre et la rue fut plongée dans le noir. Avec un grand sourire Mrs Figg s'approcha de la silhouette qu'elle distinguait à peine.<p>

- Ravi de vous revoir Arabella.  
>- Le plaisir est bien entendu partagé professeur.<p>

Il se serrèrent brièvement dans les bras, les chats se frottant contre leurs jambes en ronronnant.

- Excusez moi de vous presser mais que faites ici vous à cette heure tardive? Mignonnette à paniqué en vous entendant transplaner!

- J'en suis navré.

S'excusa Dumbledore.

- Mais je voulais vous prévenir d'une nouvelle importante: Sirius Black s'est évadé d'Askaban.

Sous le coup de la surprise la vielle femme ne put qu'ouvrir la bouche, étonnée, pour la refermer aussitôt. Prise de vertiges elle ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir et se laissa tomber sur un muret.

- Mais Albus... Comment? Comment cela a pu se produire?

- Malheureusement je n'en ai aucune idée. La nouvelle est désastreuse. Mais j'en ai, et je suis navré pour cela aussi, une bien pire...

- Est-ce vraiment possible?

- Un informateur nous a confié que Monsieur Black pourrait en avoir après Harry. Vous devez être très prudente. Doublez les rondes si possible.

Mrs Figg trembla doucement en hochant la tête. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, elle leva les yeux. Autour d'elle les chats s'étaient rapprochés, placés en cercle, comme attendant les instructions, Dumbledore se tenait droit, la regardant dans les yeux.  
>Elle se leva d'un air déterminé et déclara d'une voix forte,<p>

- Monsieur Patounet, retournez à la maison. Prévenez les autres, réunion de crise dans dix minutes. Dame Mignonnette, Messieur Mistigri et Pompom déployez vous sur Privet Drive et Chabber Place. Une autre unité vous sera envoyée en renfort après la réunion, elle se placera sur Privet Drive et Lexongt Square. N'oubliez pas de miauler toutes les dix minutes pour prévenir que tout va bien. Relève toutes les deux heures.

Les chats s'éloignèrent sans bruit dans la nuit.  
>Dumbledore la regarda en souriant.<p>

- Je suis navré de vous imposer cela.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je suis heureuse de protéger le garçon. Je l'aime bien, même si je doute que ce soit réciproque vu l'ennui que je lui impose lors de ses visites.

Les deux amis rirent de concert et la vieille femme se retourna vers le bout de la rue.

- Au revoir Albus.

- Au revoir Arabella.

Il y eu un bruit pétaradant et la rue retrouva son calme.

* * *

><p>"Bonjour, bonjour chers auditeurs et bienvenue sur News+3, la chaine de l'info en continu! Aujourd'hui il fait beau, très beau et très chaud! Profitez donc de votre journée en prenant un bain de soleil!"<p>

- Papaaaaaaaa! Change de chaine!

La voix du présentateur s'interrompit soudainement, remplacée par les images d'un match de foot.  
>Dudley sourit brièvement avant de fixer son attention sur la pile de pancakes placée devant lui et la recouvrit de beurre.<p>

- Harry, dépêche toi.

Hurla une voix sèche.  
>Une petit garçon entra dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à bouillir, préparant le thé.<p>

- Et bien mon garçon, la ponctualité n'est pas ton fort! Le petit déjeuner est commencé depuis 5 minutes et le thé n'est toujours pas prêt!

Clama l'oncle Vernon, railleur.

La famille avala son repas avec plus ou moins d'appétit et ce fut avec un entrain certain que Vernon Dursley embrassa sa femme et sortit de la maison pour partir au travail.  
>Il regarda la rue, souriant. Les jardinets proprets, les voisins jaloux, les voitures scintillantes... Tout était parfaitement normal et dès que son neveu serait reparti pour son école de dingues tout redeviendrait aussi parfait dans son foyer.<p>

Parfaitement normal.  
>Il sourit, démarra sa voiture et quitta la rue.<br>Un miaulement bref se fit entendre, puis un autre, puis un autre.

Pompom se replaça sur le muret du 4 Privet Drive.

Rien à signaler.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfin un OS qui ne se termine pas par la mort du personnage! Joie! J'avais très envie d'en écrire un sur Mrs Figg pour partager ma vision de ce personnage... C'est comme ça que je la vois avec un réseau d'espions chats surentrainés et tout et tout...<strong>

**Amour.**

**Cœur.**

**Joie.**

**Aelim**


	6. Alastor Maugrey

**Titre: **Nous n'oublierons jamais

**Auteur: **Aelim

**Disclaiming: **L'univers et les personnages sont à JKR

**Personnages principaux: **Différents à chaque chapitre... Ici le célèbre Alastor Maugrey!

**Ratting: **K+

**Genre : **Friendship/Drama

**Note: **Recueil de OS sur différents personnages de L'Ordre du phénix, de l'AD et autres ayant subi la guerre et Voldemort. En 4 grandes parties: La partie 1 se situe dans les années 70-80 avant la chute de Voldemort et la deuxième partie se situe entre le premier tome et la résurrection de Voldemort.

Alors pour ce chapitre j'ai décidé de délirer un peu (parce que les morts vont pas tarder à pleuvoir alors rions tant qu'on le peux!)

* * *

><p>Partie 2 – Préserver la paix<p>

Chapitre 2 – Alastor Maugrey: (song fic - à lire avec la chanson "Eye of the tiger ^^)

* * *

><p>Un mouvement de baguette alluma la radio placée dans un coin de la pièce et la voix de l'animatrice se fit entendre:<p>

- "Bonjour à tous! Vous êtes bien sur magic-radio, la radio où il fait toujours beau! Et nous voilà partis pour notre heure "spéciale chanson moldue" avec un titre datant des années 80... "Eye of the tiger" du groupe Survivor!"

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de l'ancien auror et il monta le volume.

Un rat couina dans un coin de la maison et trottina au milieu de la pièce. L'homme assis sur son fauteuil ne se retourna pas mais sa baguette pivota dans sa main et l'animal s'immobilisa avant de disparaître dans un bruit sourd.

- Foutues bestioles!

Grommela le vainqueur de ce bref combat.

_Risin' up, back on the street  
>Did my time, took my chances<br>Went the distance  
>Now I'm back on my feet<br>Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast  
>You trade your passion for glory<br>Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
>You must fight just to keep them alive<em>

Dans un soupir d'agacement il se leva, attrapa la jambe de bois posée à coté de lui et l'accrocha à son moignon. En trois grandes enjambées il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte d'entrée brusquement en hurlant.

- JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIT D'ENVOYER VOS FORMULAIRES DE MALHEUR PAR LA POSTE! BANDE D'INCAPABLES!

- Mais... Monsieur Maugrey...

Essaya de protester le jeune employé du ministère pétrifié de stupeur, le doigt à quelques centimètres de la sonnette.

- ÊTES VOUS STUPIDE JEUNE HOMME?

- Euh... Euh... Non, monsieur!

- PARFAIT. ENVOYEZ MOI CES FORMULAIRES PAR LA POSTE! NE ME FAITES PLUS OUVRIR CETTE PORTE! C'EST DANGEREUX! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE!

Et il claqua la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner en entendant un bruissement de papier. L'employé de ministère les avait glissés sous la porte avant de transplaner plus vite que son ombre. Après leur avoir jeté un regard méfiant l'ancien auror tritura les feuillets du bout de sa baguette. Ayant apparemment décidé que ceux-ci ne mordaient pas il ramassa les formulaires et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

_It's the eye of the tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Risin' up to the challenge  
>Of our rival<br>And the last known survivor  
>Stalks his prey in the night<br>And he's watching us all with the  
>Eye of the tiger<em>

Son œil de verre fit plusieurs fois le tour de son orbite avant de se fixer sur la page remplie de politesse administratives. Maugrey poussa un soupir fatigué avant de se lever brusquement en faisant voler les papiers à travers la pièce.

Il se retourna brusquement, se retrouvant face à face avec un gros rat gris qui poussa un couinement apeuré. Trop tard, les réflexes vifs du sorcier avaient eu raison de lui...

_Face to face, out in the heat  
>Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry<br>They stack the odds  
>Still we take to the street<br>For the kill with the skill to survive_

Tournant sur la pointe de sa jambe de bois, tel une ballerine à la retraite depuis bien trop longtemps, le vieil homme se retourna et fit un pas-chassé vers la cuisine. Le nid était bien là, derrière le poêle couvert de rouille dont il ne se servait pas. Un gracieux mouvement du poignet fit voler l'engin au bout de la pièce et une masse de rongeurs s'échappa de la fissure ainsi crée.

_It's the eye of the tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Risin' up to the challenge  
>Of our rival<br>And the last known survivor  
>Stalks his prey in the night<br>And he's watching us all with the  
>Eye of the tiger<em>

Bien que submergé par le nombre de ses ennemis, le fier combattant ne se décourageât pas et entreprit de mener à bien cette guerre solitaire. Il tourbillonnait, virevoltait au milieu du flot de rats qui ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter, les exterminant l'un après l'autre. D'une pirouette subtile il en écrasa plusieurs qui explosèrent sous son poids, créant une petite flaque de sang.

_Risin' up straight to the top  
>Had the guts, got the glory<br>Went the distance  
>Now I'm not gonna stop<br>Just a man and his will to survive  
><em>

Les derniers survivants agonisaient dans une marre de sang et de poils. Accompagnant son geste d'un déhanché audacieux Alastor les acheva un à un, en pointant sa baguette vers le sol. Dans un souffle victorieux il marmonna un sortilège de nettoyage pour effacer toute trace de son combat: Un vrai héros ne se vantait pas de ses exploits. Il replaça le poêle contre le mur et sortit de la cuisine, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

_It's the eye of the tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Risin' up to the challenge  
>Of our rival<br>And the last known survivor  
>Stalks his prey in the night<br>And he's watching us all with the  
>Eye of the tiger<em>

Son œil magique se stoppa net, figé sur un coin du salon. Une énorme rate noire, au ventre déformé par le nombre impressionnant de petits qu'il semblait contenir le regardait terrifiée.

Le sorcier s'effondra sur son fauteuil et regarda le rongeur traverser la pièce en direction de la cuisine. De son œil bleu électrique il suivi son chemin jusqu'au vieux poêle.

Elle en était à 20jours de grossesse. Il faudrait bien attendre plusieurs mois avant qu'ils soient assez nombreux pour redevenir une vraie invasion.

Il poussa un soupir et ramassa les formulaires administratifs.

Il allait s'ennuyer...

_The eye of the tiger  
>The eye of the tiger<br>The eye of the tiger  
>The eye of the tiger ...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merci bien :)<br>_

_J'ai bien ri en écrivant ce chapitre, c'est complètement absurde!  
><em>

**Amour  
><strong>

**Coeur  
><strong>

**Joie**

**Aelim**_  
><em>


	7. Fanfictions HP Awards 2014

Bonjour,

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce: Cette fanfiction à été sélectionnée dans le cadre des Fanfictions HP Awards 2014, dans la catégorie "Fanfiction la plus prometteuse".

_"Vous adorez une fanfiction mais elle n'est pas terminée ? Vous aimeriez que l'auteur reprenne confiance et poste la suite ? C'est ce titre qu'il doit gagner !"_

Pour voter (pour moi de préférence ^^), rendez-vous sur le site ffhpa2. / fanfictionshpawards# !fanfiction-la-plus-prometteuse /c142p (en enlevant les espaces).

Je suis très contente d'être sélectionnée et j'espère que le concours se passera bien!

Amour, cœur, joie!

Aelim


End file.
